locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Starfleet Academy/Archive 1
Welcome! Hello! Welcome to the Locomotive Wiki site! Thanks for joining us, and we hope you have fun and enjoy learning about Locomotives! P.S We haven't had anyone else edit or create articles in FOREVER! LOL HenryDuckFan 01:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Thank you for the welcome. I am glad to be on board!Starfleet Academy 02:15, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Finally! I new member anyways welcome to the Wiki! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 13:32, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Edits Yeah, we don't ruin anyone's work, we just help correct and add more detail! HenryDuckFan 19:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Smoke Deflector Page Hey, Starfleet Academy, would you mind creating a "Smoke Deflector" page? It's a useful page which I tried to create, but couldn't! <=( HenryDuckFan 22:06, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Smoke Deflector Thanks! My computer's been having problems lately! LOL HenryDuckFan 00:59, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: redirecting pages I can always help out! ;) To redirect a page a page you need to rename it. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 14:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) To copy & paste you have to Control + C & then Control + V. If you right click while editing it will not paste. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 11:53, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Smoke Deflector Page Yeah, I read your comments on the page, and we were both trying to edit the same page at the same time! Sorry for the inconvinences! HenryDuckFan 06:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S This site's been acting up a bit lately, and Wikia's trying to update their servers! <=( Re: Smokebox Article Oh, that sucks! And you know, you don't have to provide resource website links to pages or articles! But it is optional! HenryDuckFan 06:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: 500 Actually, it's 50 pages! I wish it were 500 though! LOL As well as having more members! HenryDuckFan 06:45, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Resources Okay! Sounds good! Glad to see someone add resource and reference links! Thanks! HenryDuckFan 06:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: 500 Oh! I thought you meant pages! Not edits! LOL Thanks, though! I see you've reached well-over 150 edits! Great job! HenryDuckFan 06:53, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: 500 Yeah, I sometimes get things confused for one another! LOL It happens! HenryDuckFan 19:04, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki Contributor I have no idea! You'll have to ask SirHandelFalcon! HenryDuckFan 02:33, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, there is but only HenryDuckFan can do it. He would have to click to arrow pointing down next to the edit button & click the delete button. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 11:36, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki Contributor Oh, okay! Sounds good! Will you be editing or creating any more articles any time soon? (Or at least invite members who you know who like trains!) HenryDuckFan 18:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Clone Trooper Wiki Well, I can tell you're obviously a Star Trek fan, but yeah! You'll learn about Clone Troopers and Stormtroopers quite a bit! I'm sure you'll begin to LOVE the Clone Wars Era and the actual series! HenryDuckFan 18:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: J Class Oh, no! I'm not annoyed! You and me just forgot to add information! That's all! And yeah, for some odd reason, your profile just says Locomotive. It's actually Locomotive Wiki! LOL =D HenryDuckFan 05:58, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Profile Oh! I had no idea that you edited your profile! I'm sorry! But, yeah! You're lucky to actually live where the Victorian Railways are/were headquartered! Have you ever actually seen a K Class in operation, or in person? HenryDuckFan 03:10, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Steam Locomotives Wow! You are VERY lucky to actually see REAL steam locomotives operate on the Puffing Billy Railway! But, yeah, I've only seen four REAL steam locomotives, but have never actually seen one operate in person! The steam locomotives which I've seen are: NCR Rubicon 0-4-0 (hence the article), B&O No.1 0-4-0 "John Quincy Adams", SP 745 2-8-2 "Spirit of Lousiana", and EPSW No. 1 4-4-0 "Old Number 1". Re: Steam Locomotives Well, hmm...that steam locomotive shown in the link is in excellent shape! HenryDuckFan 01:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Stubs That's fine! :) then people would know which articles need help! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 13:50, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Forget About Vehicle Article Deletion! Yeah, I've changed my mind about vehicles being involved on Clone Trooper Wiki! You can add whatever vehicles used by the Clone and Stormtroopers! =D HenryDuckFan 08:46, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Well, you can become an admin! You've done an excellent amount of work, and are a very passionate railfan/train enthusiast like me! I'm not too sure how to actually make you an admin! You'll probably have to ask SirHandelFalcon, but he's been very busy lately! HenryDuckFan 01:14, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hey, Starfleet Academy, do you just so happen to know where the Diesel Locomotive Category from the Home Page is? Because having two categories with the same content but different names (Steam Engines and Steam Locomotives) doesn't really make any sense! HenryDuckFan 01:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin Well, I'm not even sure how to make SirHandelFalcon an admin either! But thanks for showing me the link, and I'll see what I can do! HenryDuckFan 01:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Just look at the top of the page! There isn't a diesel locomotive category! =( HenryDuckFan 01:54, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Great News! You're officially an admin now! Yay! LOL HenryDuckFan 02:10, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Indents/Arguments Well, thankfully we already have an indent system because of the fact that I update this wiki with new features every now and then, and at first I thought that you needed help from me to stop an argument! =( I've argued with a bunch of (idotic) members, and most of those arguments were caused by them! The only ones I've caused, were over a goof, but they were more of a debate rather than an actual argument! HenryDuckFan 02:50, August 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S How do you capture screen-shot images? Like how you showed me an example of a talk page you commented on? I have Windows XP, but I don't have any Microsoft Office programs. I have both MS Paint and Paint.NET, though! HenryDuckFan 06:01, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Screenshot Images Well, MS (Microsoft) Paint and Paint.NET are both like every other average computer paint program! HenryDuckFan 06:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Timezones Well, here in El Paso, TX it's 3:30 AM in the Mountain Time Zone, and since I'm on summer break for school, I often stay up late and sleep-in later than what I usually do! HenryDuckFan 09:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Xat Chat Hey, Starfleet Academy, I was wondering if you would like to join my Xat Chat Group! (It's safe, and I'll keep it safe!) HenryDuckFan 23:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Here's the link: http://xat.com/LocomotiveWiki Re: School/Computers School starts on August 22 for me! And computers are truely revolutionary and great, but I KNOW how fustrating they can be! Especially most people on the internet! HenryDuckFan 04:32, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Chat Rooms Well, I have chat rooms and YouTube videos for promoting my wiki sites. I can't say ANYTHING about my wiki sites on most chat features otherwise "members" would freak out and think that I'm advertising! Okay, now having a BANNER over a wiki is advertising! Not MENTIONING the name of the freakin' site! HenryDuckFan 21:53, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat Um...I wasn't talking about Xat, I meant the Wikia Chat feature! And yes, I have seen the new additional feature that you've added! HenryDuckFan 06:15, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Spam? Um...I'm not spamming anything! I'm trying to PROMOTE my sites like with everyone else on Xat! HenryDuckFan 08:09, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Dayzy Yeah, don't worry about him or even bother with him! He's just a selfish troll who bullied me and got me banned on Happy Wheels Wiki! He just likes taking advantages of other members, as well as admins. I pretty much taught him a lesson about that after I kept flaming him! He made fun of me just beause I like Thomas and Friends, Star Wars, sirens, and trains! And he thought that he was normal because of him liking Mario! Um...okay...and besides, GUESS WHO MAKES THINGS FOR KIDS?! HenryDuckFan 05:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dayzy Yeah, him and his friend kept insulting other members, and guess what them and the admins think that insults are? OPINIONS! Wow...unbelievable. They need to learn how to read a dictionary and stop insulting other members! They practically wonder why they're insulted, because of what you did to ME and other USERS! HenryDuckFan 05:46, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: MediaWiki Well, I don't really care for certain features like that, but it's a useful feature! HenryDuckFan 06:09, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Strike Template Well, about the strike templete, thanks for helping me! I have no idea how to create strike icons, nor do I know how to edit them! And about SirHandelFalcon, well, he's been busy this summer, and having you here makes you fill-in for him! You've also done an excellent job with editing, creating, and contributing to articles! We're so glad to have you here! HenryDuckFan 03:11, August 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S I was thinking that the strike should look light-blue, with one of the home page images added! As well as there being three strikes, three of which appear different tones of blue with different imsges saying: "You have received a stike. Two more and you will be banned!", and: "This is your second strike. One more, and you'll be banned!" and the third and last would/should say: "You've been warned. You are now banned." Re: Strike Template Well, can you show me how to edit the templates? HenryDuckFan 04:10, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wikilabs Yeah, I was testing out the new editing style to see how you guys would react to it! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:39, August 23, 2011 (UTC) It's okay I like getting new messages! :) I think I've had the same problem before & it's ok if you close it down I just put it up for testing. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:50, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like it! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 13:26, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Promoting Hey, Starfleet Academy, can you possibly by any chance help promote Siren and Clone Trooper Wiki for me, please? I'd also like to try to promote another Wiki which I've adopted known as Total Jerkface Wiki (flash game site). Thanks! HenryDuckFan 04:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rules page Your welcome! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 19:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) What's Going On? Hey, Starfleet Academy, what have you been up to lately? HenryDuckFan 04:37, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Video Games/School Oh, I LOVE playing Call of Duty: Modern Warefare 2 and Finest Hour! Finest Hour (''the ''very first console ported version of Call of Duty) is the first game that I've owned and played out of the franchise, and I used to LOVE playing the campaign when I was younger! I also LOVE the Grand Theft Auto franchise, and San Andreas and IV are my two favorite out of the franchise, and the only two which I've beaten! (Aside from being the two best out of the frachise!) I also LOVE playing Trainz 2006 out of the Auran Trainz Railroad Simulator series, as well as the original Sims and The Sims 2 on the computer! I mainly like playing simulation and first-person shooting action games. I used to like playing racing games too, but grew bored after awhile! Aside from that, I've also been busy with school, and CAN'T WAIT until this Friday for the Clone Wars Season 4 premire! It's going to be AWESOME! HenryDuckFan 01:13, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Photos Go ahead, HenryDuckFan can't edit!? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:11, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh! So do we keep the new editing system? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Internet Is Fixed! Yay! My internet is finally fixed! I can FINALLY edit and create things on here! HenryDuckFan 01:35, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Questions LOL Go ahead! Ask! HenryDuckFan 04:22, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ideas Yeah! Having polls and slideshows would be great! And once we get more members, I'll (we'll) move on to Clone Trooper Wiki and have polls and gain more attention as well! I've been wanting to gain more members and traffic on my wiki sites, one step at a time. HenryDuckFan 00:52, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Strike Templates Hey, Starfleet Academy, I was wondering, how do you access or create strike templates? I've been wanting to create and edit some both on here, and my other wiki sites! HenryDuckFan 20:56, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Strike Templates/Busy You've been busy lately, huh? And about the strike templates, would you mind inserting the new train wreck photos that I uploaded on the Photo Tab/List for the strike templates? If so, thanks! HenryDuckFan 04:17, September 26, 2011 (UTC) New Features/Username Change Hey, Starfleet Academy, those new features on your profile look cool! How do you add them? Oh, and I was also wondering how to change my username, because of the fact that I was only able to change my signature. ARCTrooperFan 05:39, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Back In Action Cool! So glad you have better internet connection! And about you going to a classic car show, well, I'm going to see an entire airshow from my house! I guess that's the beauty of being part of a military family and living on base! ARCTrooperFan 22:06, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Main Page/Electric Locomotives and Trainsets You know, I was about ready to do EXACTLY what you're doing on here, and that's an excellent idea! It's best to wait until next week to start the campaigns, such as: "EMD Month, ALCO Month, VR Month", etc. ARCTrooperFan 20:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Dinotopia Well, there are no longer any admins on the wiki, nor is anyone attempting to adopt the site, so adopting it would be your best option! And besides, I've adopted a wiki, and created 3! Look where I am now! I'm more well-known, and my sites are in the process of gaining more popularity, and without members like you and SirHandelFalcon, none of this would have been made possible! I REALLY miss how SirHandelFalcon often edited on here, but ever since this summer, he hasn't had time to do ANYTHING on ANY wiki! =( Hopefully he'll be back towards the end of the year, and the three of us will edit more together! ARCTrooperFan 03:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC) EMD Locomotives Well, it looks as if you're starting to like EMD diesel locomotives! I'm sure you'll like the Austrailian GM Class of modified E-Series locomotives! ARCTrooperFan 18:24, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: EMD Locomotives Yeah, I like standard, prime-mover, diesel locomotives, to whom streamlined diesel locomotives WERE once the standard prime-movers! And yes, we do need more Austrailian and UK articles! As well as Asian, African, Latin American, Middle Eastern, etc. but there'll be more users in the near future, we just need to reach a 100 pages in order to gain more attention! ARCTrooperFan 03:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Archives Yeah, do you know how to add talk page archives? Me, SirHandelFalcon, and you could REALLY use some! ARCTrooperFan 03:33, October 27, 2011 (UTC)